AniComi (U.S. TV series)
AniComi is a two-hour American television block-within-a-block showcasing three to four series at a time, all animesque to some degree; in addition to those, pilots are shown during the last half-hour if only three series are on the block at a given time. Originally set to air on Nickelodeon Family's Thursday-night AuraNightfall block beginning in January 2019, with a repeat airing as a standalone block on Nickelodeon Family proper the following night, the block-within-a-block officially premiered on May 30th, 2019, though a sneak peek was aired on January 1st, 2019. On May 5th, 2019, it was announced that the fifth series in production was postponed for airing in July and that the block itself would be shortened to two hours. In November 2019, it was announced that some episodes of the series featured would air in a 30-minute program, The Best of AniComi, for Western Domination beginning December 26th, 2019. Development AniComi first began development in December 2016 as a potential sister series for Cartoon Madness. It was originally meant to dub anime pilots and air them during the block, but the failure to license any anime pilots led NickFamily Studios to decide to develop AniComi as a three-hour block of animesque series, as a future replacement to Cartoon Madness. Development for the initial five series meant for the block began in July 2017, while the first pilot for the block began production in April 2018. However, the block's premiere date was not given until December 2018. Series featured TBA. Pilots shown TBA. International broadcast In December 2018, YTV Family picked up the Canadian broadcast rights and plans to have it broadcast on its AuraNightfall block in the future. Aura similarly picked up the German TV rights and will produce a German dub. Trivia *Despite being an intended replacement to Cartoon Madness, AniComi features full series that were picked up during the project. *''AniComi'' is a portmanteau of animation and comic. *Criteria for the series being featured on AniComi are: **It must have an animesque style. **It must have been concepted in North America (for example, a series can be concepted in Canada and still be eligible to air on AniComi if it follows all other criteria). **Anime-influenced animation that premiered prior to the debut of AniComi (ex. My Life Me, Road to Infinity, Avatar: The Last Airbender) are not eligible to air on AniComi, as with anime-influenced animation that has been picked up by other networks (ex. The Owl House). **The overall plot must be suitable for the 12 to 15 demographic. If the plot is unsuitable for said demographic, it will either move to AuraNightfall proper or be rejected. However, plots suitable for a younger audience can be accepted, as long as the overall series is made for the 12 to 15 demographic. **The general plot must be understandable to the viewers. A "Gainax ending" shouldn't be made. **Comedy is allowed, as long as no cutaway gags are present. **The creator should agree that the work air as a part of AniComi wherever the block is run. Elsewhere, it can be sold as a series separate from the AniComi block. TBA. Category:Television Series Category:Nickelodeon Family Category:AuraNightfall